Only Through The Pain
by crazyducks15
Summary: Bella is just a normal junior, with immature, yet amazing friends making her way through life. Yet when she realizes the true reasons behind a fued with her once-was best friend Edward Cullen, her world is rocked, as she realizes danger is all around her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Bella. Happy birthday to yooouuuu." My family all stood around me, children, grandchildren, and friends. I looked into my loving husband of fifty-four years and remembered all the hardships it took us to get here. Realizing, I wouldn't want it any other way.

~.~.~

_Fifty Eight Years Earlier_

"Bella wake up! You're going to be late for school!" Charlie yelled up at me with the highest possible decibel count he could muster.

"Ok I'll be right down." I yelled back. Sitting up for moment I glanced at my alarm clock and read the time 6:15. Sighing loudly I laid back down, having been going to school for 11 years now, I would have thought Charlie would realize that I didn't even have to be up until seven. However, from prior experience, I knew that if I went back to sleep he would again yell at me to wake up so I wouldn't be late. I got up, groaning, and rubbed my eyes as I headed to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror I examined myself. My hair was sticking up in crazy directions from all the tossing and turning I do at night, my eyes were a peculiar greenish-brown, and usually more brown than green. Today was a lucky day though, my eyes a clear dark green, reflecting my positive mood. My skin was, as always, an extremely pale white, almost translucent, and luckily for me very clear. It contrasted with my dark brown, almost black wavy hair. Speaking of my hair, if I didn't attempt to brush it soon, it would be a lost cause, forced to be restrained in a ponytail all day.

I finished up in the bathroom and headed to my room for something to wear. I glanced out the window, and the sky looked clear, but knowing Forks, the weather was anything but reliable. I settled for a muted red top and my favorite pair of jeans coupled with my only pair of converse. I looked at my clock, realizing I had an hour to kill, so I laid on my bed, reading my favorite book _The Book Thief. _Time passed quickly, and when I looked at the clock again, I had five minutes till it was time for me to leave. I raced downstairs, careful not to kill myself in the process, and grabbed a quick granola bar and some orange juice and headed out to my truck.

It wasn't that big of a truck, and it was a faded rusty red. But it got me from point A to point B, so it was all I needed. When I saw the dark clouds looming above me, I silently prayed that it wouldn't rain, due to the fact that in my rush, I left my hoodie at home. I pulled into the small parking lot of Forks high school, and instantly saw my group of friends sitting at the same table outside that we always do when it's not raining. As I hopped out of my truck I could hear them all the way from where I was standing. I smirked to myself as I thought that if we went to bigger school, we would probably all be mistaken for immature little freshman.

I took inventory of my friends who were at our table, seeing if there was anyone not there. Nope, we were all accounted for. Alison and Skyler sat together holding hands along with Angela and Ben, the two couples of our group, then sat Stephen, Nick, Jake, Mike, Chris, Austin, Jessica, Tabitha, and Kyra.

"Interracial gay zombie porn!" Were the first words I heard as I made my way closer, moving to sit next to Stephen. The words came from his mouth and I looked at him incredulously.

"What the fuck is that?" I asked him.

"Mine and Skyler's new type of porn," he answered.

"Ummm, okay, now I'm worried about you two." I turned looking at both of them and laughed, having the feeling it was going to be a great day.

Easy conversation continued until the bell rang then Alison, Skyler, Angela, and Stephen and I headed to English class. We people weaved our ways through the hallway until I ran into Edward Cullen, jock extraordinaire and professional asshole.

"Stay the fuck out of my way Cullen!" I yelled at him.

"Well maybe if you would watch where you're going I wouldn't be in your fucking way!" he yelled back. Angela tapped my arm lightly to remind me not to cause a scene, so I pushed past Edward, glaring at him, and headed to my 1st hour. I sat in my seat and as Mr. Jones droned on about the latest assignment I allowed my thoughts to drift back to Edward.

We used to be friends. In fact all of us were friends. At the end of 8th grade we promised that we would all be friends for the rest of our lives. Yet when we came back for our freshman year, Edward barely acknowledged any of us. After having not heard from my best friend all summer and then being ignored by him at school pushed me over the brink. That was the first time Edward Cullen and I had gotten in a fight.

Since that day we have never been civil with each other. Everyone else just accepted that for whatever reason he didn't want to be friends with us anymore. I personally didn't understand why, it wasn't popularity reasons; Forks High wasn't a big enough school to have a social hierarchy, so I figured he believed we weren't good enough for him and his richy family. It also didn't help that he was just so goddamned good-looking. Really if fate wanted to be kind they could make the outside match his ugly personality…

"Bella, Bella, hey Bella!" I turned to see Stephen poking me and whisper yelling.

"What?"

"The bell rang."

"Oh" I replied dumbly, as I packed up my bag and headed to my next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the non-Twilight characters are mine, mostly because they are my friends

Apart from my little excursion this morning with Edward, my day had gone exceptionally well, and by lunch time I was ready to have fun with friends. We ended up having to sit inside, because the clouds decided to release the growing amount of water in a torrential downpour. The whole group was sitting at the table, and it was filled with the disgusting school lunches purchased by Chris and Skyler. Every day they would do what they called "mixing time", and they would take all of the various foods the cafeteria was serving, along with some milk, and mix in to one vomit-inducing mush. As if that wasn't bad enough, they would dare the poor little freshmen to eat it. Some days it was hilarious, mostly it was just gross though.

I sat down and started picking off edible looking food off the plates that they weren't currently using for their sick little games.

"Do you guys really have to do that right now?" I interrogated Skyler.

"Well would you rather they talk about the 'Bella Dance'?" Alison pointed out. I covered my face to hide my blush. The 'Bella Dance' was what happened one fateful day of my freshman year in science class. I had that class with Marissa (who moved sophomore year) and Alison. I had had this really cute shirt, just I couldn't button it up all the way, even as a freshmen I was 'well-endowed', and Marissa asked me why I didn't button my shirt up all the way. I told her that if I did the buttons would just undo themselves. So she asked me to try again. Well I did and lo-and-behold the buttons stayed. So I, trying to prove myself right, started moving my arms back in an awkward attempt to thrust my chest out and make the button undo itself so that I wouldn't look like a liar. They named that strange motion the Bella Dance, and have never let me live it down.

"It's not like nobody knows about it," I told her dryly, "you and Marissa made sure of that." We continued laughing and chattering until it was 5th hour.

I walked down the hall to my AP Chemistry class with a smile upon my face, until I walked in and remembered who my lab partner was. Edward Cullen. We had both begged Mrs. Dubois to let us have different lab partners, but she said we could either learn to get along or kill each other in the process.

"Hello Bella." Edward said coolly, attempting to provoke me so I seemed like the bad guy and got in trouble. Well that wasn't going to happen, at least not today. I put on my most over enthusiastic, valley girl persona and made him regret ever talking to me.

"Oh my God Edward! Hi! Like what are you doing here? Oh yeah, silly me, I like totally forgot you were in this class! Hahahah!" I was mimicking Edward's latest fan girl, Lauren Mallory, complete with terrible nasally laugh. Right on cue, Lauren walked in and said exactly what I said, and all she could do was look confused as the whole class buster up laughing. Edward glared at me and pinched the bridge of his nose as I smirked; I knew I had won this time.

"Ok class, settle down. We are doing something different today. The board of education has noticed that our school as a higher rate of verbal violence then any of the others," glare at Edward and I, " so now we get to spend all our time doing peer relationship work for the next couple of weeks." The whole class erupted in cheers apart from Edward and me who groaned simultaneously. "I'm going to announce shortly the partnerships you will be working in based on who I feel you could learn to get along with more."

Shit. She was going to force me to work with the devil himself, and we both knew it. We were completely unsurprised wen Mrs. Dubois called Edward and I up telling us we will be partners for the next nine weeks. We sat back down at our desks holding the first assignment that was given to us. I read the sheet and the instructions read "Answer the ten questions about your assigned partner." The first question said "What kind of music does your partner enjoy?" I wonder if he still liked what we used to listen to as kids, I know I still did. We used to spend our time listening to Linkin Park, Pierce the Veil, Eminem, and Three Days Grace, among many others.

"So Cullen, what kind of music do you listen to?" I said. When looking at him it was easy to get caught in his endless denim blue eyes.

"Oh mostly classical these days," he answered. I glared, tearing myself out of his oceanic pools and wrote down 'boring' on my paper. "What about you Swan?"

"What I've always listened to." I peeked at is paper and saw him write 'suicidal'. Well that asshole! The next question read "Does your partner like to read?" We both knew the answer to that question was yes, so we put that down. After that was "What does your partner want to be when they grow up?" I looked up to him and he answered.

"I want to be a doctor." I wrote that down.

"I wanna be an anthropologist." He wrote my answer down. How was he ever going to be a doctor if he was too much of n asshole to talk to people who used to be his friends? By the time the bell rang we had answered the questions and turned in our papers, almost all of the spaces were filled with some form of us insulting each other. I almost miss when we were friends.

I headed to my last class choir, which I had with Angela, Alison, and Tabitha. Class ran by smoothly, but leaving my voice in a constant state of pain as I tried to reach higher than my 2nd soprano range. As I was walking towards my truck I was stopped by Alice Cullen. Edward's little step-sister. I got along with her pretty well, but I didn't see her much because she was a grade younger than me.

"Hey Bella! Do you want to hang out this weekend? You could come over to my house and you should totally bring all your friends, oh and don't worry I already invited all of them!" She said excitedly. I thought briefly about whether I had a good excuse to avoid a house that reminds me of when everybody was friends, and decided I couldn't get out of this one.

I sighed and said, "Yeah Alice, I would love to."

"Don't worry you will have so much fun!" She said excitedly, running off. I shrugged my shoulders in confusion, and got in to my truck and drove my sorry ass home.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: What do I own? Absolutely Nothing!

I pulled into my driveway and was surprised to see the police cruiser on the side of the road. I walked into my house and called,

"Dad, are you home already?"

"Yeah Bells, Billy and me are going to watch the game down at his house tonight." My dad walked in to view, his dark brown hair had been combed back, and sure enough he was wearing his Seahawks hat.

"Well have fun, oh; do you think I could go over to the Cullen's house this weekend?"

"Edward Cullen's house?" My dad asked, shocked.

"No, Alice Cullen's house. I still get along with his little sister."

"Well I guess I don't see why not, just there better be no reason at all for me or Deputy Mark to be called, understand?"

"Yes Dad, don't worry, we haven't got into a fist fight in 2 years."

"Yeah, well, still. Behave. I'll see you later tonight Bells, bye."

"Bye Dad," I called out as he walked out the door. He didn't have to worry, it's not like Alice would actually be stupid enough to invite me over if Edward was going to be home. She seemed smart, and it's not as if it was a secret that I hated him. It would be nice to see the Cullen's again though. Carlisle was like a second dad to me, and Esme like a mother. Leaving Emmett and Alice to be my siblings, and Edward to be my... Edward to be my what? He had never been like a brother to me, just a best friend, and that's all. Now he wasn't even that.

I searched the fridge looking for something to eat since I wouldn't be cooking tonight. I settled for some _Frosted Mini Wheats_ and some hot chocolate, you have to balance out the hot and the cold food, you know. After dinner, I ambled my way to the TV, looking for something to watch till it became a reasonable time for me to go to sleep. I found a good episode of _Bones _and settle myself down to watch it, even though my mind was going to other places.

It was spring break of our eighth grade year. The Cullen's had allowed us to throw a big party and spend the week at their house, of course they split us up, girls going to one room to sleep, boys to the other. We had had a great party, Esme had let us stay up till 3 in the morning, but by then we were all kind of droopy, definitely ready to go to sleep. Everybody had gone home except those of us who were spending the night. Marissa, Tabitha, Jessica, Alison, and Kyra had all headed off to Alice's room, ready to get some shuteye. I stubbornly decided that I could pull an all-nighter so I stayed on the Cullen's couch fighting to keep my eyes open. I wasn't the only one who didn't want to sleep, because Edward was on the couch 15 minutes after I had gotten there.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I hissed.

"Well Alice told me you didn't want to sleep, but I figured it would be boring for you to sit out here all alone, so I'm here to keep you company."

"Oh, well okay." I'm not exactly sure what had happened after that, I just know I woke up to Stephen and Skyler hovering over us and laughing their butts of as they snapped picture after picture of us. I tried to sit up only to find I was entwined with Edward. I figured we must have fallen asleep on the couch. I woke up Edward and we quickly sat up and tried to deny everything, our faces both bright red.

'Come on Bella, knock it off. That was the past.' I snapped myself out of my reverie and saw that it was 9:30, so I decided it was an appropriate time to go to bed. I climbed up the stairs, peeled of my clothes, and sank into bed, grateful for my peaceful dreamless sleep.

_Ring. Riiiinngg. Riiiinnnngggg. _I pulled myself awake and answered the phone.

"What?" I answered groggily.

"Silly, Bella, that's a rude way to answer the phone." Alice.

"Well Alice, when it's 9:00 in the morning, on a Saturday, it is the complete right way to answer the phone."

"Well hurry up and get to my house, everyone's already here, oh and bring your stuff, and Charlie said you could spend the night at my house."

"Okay Alice, I'll be there soon."

"Yay, see you!" I hung up the pone and crawled out of bed. Everyone was already there? What did she do to them to get them all up at the asscrack of dawn, just to hang out? Eh. Whatever. I guess it doesn't really matter, as long as she never does it to me.

I got up and finished my morning routine, pulling on a dark blue long sleeve shirt, and a pair of jeans. I made my way down stairs, said bye to Charlie, and grabbed a granola bar.

The drive to the Cullen's was a nice one. It had been a while since I had been to their house, and I had never before actually driven myself there. I pulled into their long driveway and was greeted by the familiar, breathtaking house. It was three stories, a cream colored white, and looked like an exact replica of an old southern mansion. I climbed out of my truck and knocked on the front door. Alice opened it, and inside was the whole group. I looked around, momentarily stunned by how much we had all changed.

First I saw Alison; she had curled her mahogany colored hair. She had ended up reaching 5'5" and her brown eye were clear and warm, no trace of her Hispanic roots could be found in her pale skin, living in Forks effects everyone. She was standing next to Skyler, his short black hair was naturally curly, and we had nicknamed it a Jew-fro. His eyes were a dark green, and he had crazy long black eyelashes, that he had once let Alison and I put mascara on.

Standing next to them was Angela and Ben. Angela had straight black hair, brown eyes, and beautiful caramel colored skin. Ben's Asian features stood out when he was standing next to her, and his black eyes, always seemed to be smiling.

Then I saw Stephen, who was now about 6'5", having grown 5 inches since we were in 8th grade. His dirty blonde hair, looked particularly blonde due to the sunlight, and his brown- flecked with gold eyes were drifting towards the game console by the TV. Next to him was Chris, who was still slightly chubby, not as much as when we were younger and the bleach blonde had grown out of his hair leaving it a dark brown color.

After them stood Austin with his longish dark brown hair, and he was wearing his stupid aviators that he thought made him look so cool. Kyra was next to him, she was still short as she had always been, and her hair had been a bright purple lately, which looked kind of strange with her sweet, but mousy features and hazel eyes.

Then was Nick, who was still a string bean, with his wanna-be Justin Beiber haircut, and he was arguing with Jake about some meaningless topic. Jake had finally grown; he only reached his growth spurt at the end of our sophomore year, and was now around 5'9", e still kept his light brown hair short and as always, wore glasses.

Mike and Jessica stood together; they were our resident on-off couple. They both had identically colored brown hair, and were mistaken for brother and sister all the time. Tabitha stood by tem her arms crossed as she looked at me carefully, her straight brown fair was tied back, showing of her blue green eyes.

Next to her was… Edward. What was he doing here?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nothing Own I. Twilight Not Especially.

**_Tell me where our time went_**

**_ And if it was time well spent_**

**_ Just don't let me fall asleep_**

**_ Feeling empty again_**

**_Cause I fear I might break_**

**_ and I fear I can't take it_**

**_ Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty_**

**_I can feel the pressure_**

**_ It's getting closer now_**

**_ We're better off without you_**

**_ I can feel the pressure_**

**_ It's getting closer now_**

**_ We're better off without you_**

**_Now that I'm losing hope_**

**_ And there's nothing else to show_**

**_ For all of the days that we spent_**

**_ Carried away from home_**

**_Some things I'll never know_**

**_ And I had to let them go_**

**_ I'm sitting all alone feeling empty_**

**_I can feel the pressure_**

**_ It's getting closer now_**

**_ We're better off without you_**

**_ I can feel the pressure_**

**_ It's getting closer now_**

**_ We're better off without you_**

**_Without you_**

**_Some things I'll never know_**

**_ And I had to let them go_**

**_ Some things I'll never know_**

**_ And I had to let them go_**

**_ I'm sitting all alone feeling empty_**

**_I can feel the pressure_**

**_ It's getting closer now_**

**_ We're better off without you_**

**_Feel the pressure_**

**_ It's getting closer now_**

**_ You're better off without me _**

**_Pressure- Paramore_**

The silence spanned eternity; I was glaring at Edward, desperately trying to put all of my feelings of hate, anger and betrayal into my gaze. The only thing in his eyes was a deep-seated sadness…

"So... How about those Lakers?" I turned my attention to Nick who had chosen to interrupt the quiet.

"They suck. They still suck." I finished, turning all of my attention away from Edward, trying to convince myself that he wasn't even there. Everyone laughed kind of awkwardly at the joke that by now was just way too old, but was exactly what we needed to rid ourselves of the thought of what had just happened.

"Bella! You're here finally!" I heard Alice exclaim and looked up to see her sprinting down the stairs with a huge grin on her face.

"Well how could I miss such a lively group of people?" I yelled back. Easy conversation started up again when I heard a loud shout.

"BELLLLAAAAA!" I turned to identify the deep booming voice and saw my favorite senior.

"EMMMMEETTTT!" I screamed, running into his arms, with a huge grin on my face. "I missed you big brother!"

"I missed you too! You never come over anymore!"

"Well, yeah sorry." I felt kind of awkward after that. When I stopped talking to Edward, I kind of stopped talking to Alice and Emmett too. They just reminded me to much of the friend I had lost.

"Alice do you have anything to eat?" I heard Skyler ask Alice.

"No Skyler, don't you remember? We don't eat in this house. And if you're looking for the bathroom, don't even bother. We shit it the backyard." Alice said sarcastically. Everyone busted up laughing at Skyler's red face.

"Umm Bella..." I heard a voice that I didn't want to think about. I turned the opposite way of said voice, to have a conversation with Alison and Skyler about their plans to be fake terrorists when they grow up.

"Bella, please."

"No Edward! You leave for one summer, then suddenly you can't even bother to acknowledge someone you called your best friend. After that all you have been is angry and insulting, and now you want to talk?! Fuck that! You can't just hate me for three years then expect me to be all buddy-buddy again! If you want to be sorry, just be sorry that you didn't warn me that you were such an asshole! That you were just going to abandon a friendship that had been around since we were five! Just leave me the fuck alone!" My face was red and I was breathing hard. I could feel the tears pool up and spill over as I let all the pent up rage out at him.

My outburst had left me exhausted; I curled myself up on the floor as I felt the sobs rack my body. I couldn't process what was happening. This wasn't me, I didn't cry, especially not like this. I could feel everyone's stares burning my body as I felt all traces of emotion leave my body. It was almost calming, the tears almost cleansing. The pressure in my head had been released. I tried to move, but found my body wasn't ready to yet. It kept me on the ground, grasping for a hint of sanity left in my body.

Yet no one did anything to help me, they just stood there shocked. I felt an unfamiliar arm wrap around my body and lift me. I opened my eyes, attempting to identify my rescuer, but the tears were still coming to fast for me to see anything but a blurry watery world. Then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

**_One day I fell asleep and dreamt of something to keep_**

**_ Opened up my dying mind to see the things that I'd never find_**

**_ Something true and beautiful was waiting there for me_**

**_ In a dream where I believed I'd find my way back home_**

**_I think you should know how it feels falling down and out alone when no one_**

**_ Cares_**

**_ I think you should know how it feels when the world buries your soul and_**

**_ You're still alive_**

**_Don't ask what you can tell when I scratch myself to sleep_**

**_ And don't try to wake me up when I fall down, I bleed_**

**_ And even though there is more to say, I've tried to steal myself away_**

**_ I've taken all I can, I can help myself!_**

**_I think you should know how it feels falling down and out alone when no one_**

**_ Cares_**

**_ I think you should know how it feels when the world buries your soul and_**

**_ You're still alive_**

**_There must be someone out there who can hear me scream aloud_**

**_ I know there must be someone who cares just enough to help me out_**

**_ Tell me there is someone out there_**

**_ I know you hear me now_**

**_ I know there is someone who cares_**

**_ So please just help me out!_**

**_Know you hear me now_**

**_ I know there is someone who cares_**

**_ So please just help me out!_**

**_I Think You Should Know- Crossfade_**

I woke up and I was in a bed, in a bedroom I didn't recognize. My face was sticky and felt as if I had just been given an injection of Botox due to the dried tears. I looked up and Edward was standing watching me. Wait, Edward? Why was I in the same room as Edward? And why didn't he look angry?

"You were probably just really tired from your breakdown. You're lucky."

"What the fuck are you talking about? How am I lucky? What the hell is going on?

"Don't you remember? You yelled at me, cried, and then you collapsed, so I took you up here to sleep. You can express it, that's why you're lucky."

"Express what? Would you stop talking in riddles?"

"Do you want me to tell you why?"

"Why you turned into a major league asshole? Yeah, sure why the fuck not! Just one question, why now? Why haven't you given me your oh so important 'reason' until now?"

"He didn't keep his side of the bargain."

"Are you insane? Who didn't keep their side of the bargain?! Please don't tell me this is all in your head."

"I wish," Edward said dryly, "but you have to promise to listen to the whole story."

"Fine. Just spit it out already." I really looked at him, and for the first time in 5 years, Edward Cullen looked scared. He was scared.

"Well let's start from the beginning."

"That's usually where people start."

"Could you stop being sarcastic for just 10 fucking minutes?"

"Fine! Let's just get this over with."

"You remember that I'm adopted?"

"Yeah."

"Well okay so I found out who my father is."

"And..?"

"Well you have heard of the Volturi, right?"

"That big gang in Seattle? Well yeah. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well my father is the leader of their gang."

"You're kidding me right? Have you lost your mind?"

"His name is Edward Masen. See this is him." He held up a picture of a man that looked suspiciously like an older version of Edward. He looked too happy to be in a gang, except for his eyes. They were the color of anthracite, and hardened to the world.

"He doesn't look like a gang leader."

"Yeah I know that, but he is."

"Ok and what does that have to do with me?"

"This" He held up another picture. This one was of a little girl sleeping, there was a scary looking man holding a knife against her neck. Was he trying to scare me? I looked at the picture again, and I recognized the little girl. It was me.

"What the fuck?! Edward what is that?"

"That was a picture sent to me by my father, the first week of the summer of 2010." The first week of summer after 8th grade. When he stopped talking to me.

"Ok now you can explain, and I'll shut up."

"Thank you. Ok well my dad had sent me that picture, to, well, I don't know. Torture me I guess. He told me to stop being, well basically he said to stop being friends with you. At first I wasn't going to. Ten, he kidnapped me."

"He what?"

"You said you wouldn't interrupt. He kidnapped me. He had me for a whole week. He kept showing me pictures of all of my friends, all of them asleep, with someone holding a knife against their throats. It was all psychological torture. He sat the pictures right in front of me, I was tied to a chair I couldn't move, and I was forced to look at them. Than he had he man with the knife in the pictures explicitly explain, all the long drawn out ways he could kill you. After a week he sent me back home threatening to kill my family if I told him. So I didn't. I came back and tried to live out my life as normally as possible. I actually managed to convince myself that I fought with you because I hated you. Then he sent me this." Another picture, of me just more recent. Two nights ago more recent. The same man hovered over with the same knife... That was… held against my neck. I looked up at him with the horror evident in his eyes. "He broke his promise. He said if I stopped being friends with you, he would leave everyone alone. But obviously he won't. So I told Carlisle and Esme about all of it. They are having the FBI investigate now."

"Are you on drugs? How are you so fucking calm about this?! You were kidnapped, mentally tortured, and now your father wants to kill everyone you love? Why aren't you freaking out or screaming? Or something?"

"Bella, I learned to block the emotion out. The only thing I have felt for three years is anger, and I convinced myself that I was angry at you. I don't know how to feel anything else." He whispered. His eyes were far away, looking at something I couldn't see.

"I have to leave! You are absolutely crazy! I just- I'm just- bye!"


End file.
